


keeping your heart on the ground

by bellamythology (onemanbellarmy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Season/Series 03, technically speculative but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemanbellarmy/pseuds/bellamythology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://standingbybellarke.tumblr.com/">Kylie</a> asked for "a Drabble between Bellamy and Clarke when they defeat the CoL (however you imagine that happens)"; this is what I came up with.</p><p>written pre-3x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping your heart on the ground

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kylie](http://standingbybellarke.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title from Trading Yesterday.

When telling stories of heroic deeds and magical events, Bellamy never omitted what the main character(s) thought about, because he knew from experience that a story was only as good as its protagonist was believable. It was far too hard to like a story when you couldn’t see any of yourself in the hero, because that meant you started to look for yourself in the monster.

But right now, there was only one thought in Clarke’s mind. Actually, it was less of a thought, than a general feeling, albeit one that could be roughly approximated in a few words that remained just out of her reach. (Later, when all this was finally over, she’d remember them and repeat them like a mantra, soft exhales against his shoulder: _safety_ and _home_ and _Bellamy._ )

No lie, it was so tempting to stay.

Lexa was here (and if it wasn’t really her, Clarke didn’t have to think about that part — stray bullets and bleeding had no place in the City of Light), and her mother was happy for perhaps the first time since her father’s death, and she didn’t have to be the hero.

She could just be Clarke. Not Wanheda, not the one the pitiful remainder of the 100 turned to, not the head to Bellamy’s heart —

_Bellamy._

He hadn’t wanted her to go, she remembered. He’d argued that any of them could do it — with the way Raven had managed to modify the chip, any of them could have gone into the City of Light. And, he’d added with a wistful glance at Octavia, he had more reason to come back. It would be easier for him to hold on to the need to return to reality, all the pain and suffering and love.

But Clarke had to know — how much of Lexa was left in the chip? Was there any hope?

“Orpheus,” Bellamy had muttered, then hugged her tight. “Don’t go, Clarke. Don’t —” _Don’t leave me again._

“I’m coming right back,” she’d promised. But was she?

_Clarke._

Was that — his voice?

_Clarke, come home. You promised. Clarke, not again. Clarke…_

“Bellamy,” she whispered.

There was the citadel Raven had pointed out; the access key was in Clarke’s mind, just waiting to be called into being. No one was looking; she was just another girl who’d taken the key to freedom from feeling.

It was so easy.

 

“Clarke, come back to us. Come back to _me._ Clarke, I can’t —”

When her eyes finally fluttered open, Bellamy managed a breath. “Clarke?”

“Bellamy —” Her voice cracked and a tear slipped from her eye.

“Hey, you’re back. Did you —” He brushed it away with his thumb, then pulled her close. “You came back.”

“I did it — _we_ did it,” she breathed, winding one hand into his curls, needing something tangible and soft and familiar to anchor her. “ALIE’s gone. Everyone’s coming back — Jaha and Emori and —”

“Your mom.”

In response, she nodded against his shoulder. “Bellamy.”

He hugged her tighter, gripping the back of her shirt — one of _his_ shirts. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, not without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://bellamythology.tumblr.com)!


End file.
